gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Death and Funeral of Johnny Goldtimbers
Breaking News from the Front! Lord Johnny Goldtimbers has been found dead aboard the Ship of the Line, HMS Victory which was destroyed from a large explosion on Friday, June 17 late at night. Goldtimbers was returning from fighting the Spanish Armada when his death came. The ship was found with all crewmen found aboard dead and the ship had sunk only seven feet until it hit a reef. Witnesses who saw the Ship blow into smoke and fire where Royal Navy Guards guarding the Fortress Kingshead. " We just saw a giant flash of light and a massive ship set on fire, We quickly sounded the alarm and sent search teams to find any survivors", Said one of the Guards stationed at Kingshead. When they boarded the ship the entire ship was burnt or stiill burning but the inside of the Captian's Cabin was left intact. Goldtimbers was found on the floor next to a desk dead with a loaded pistol in hand and a half dranken cup of wine spilled on the floor. Recent autopsy of Goldtimber's body have found he was poisoned from the wine which was later identified has the "Red Death" or Venom of a unknown animal. The poison when drank attacks the heart and then chokes the victim then causing death. Death occurs in less then seven minutes. For Goldtimbers it was Tragic and a terrible way to die. The ship was then covered with black powder then ignitied causing the crewmen and anyone inside the ship to die. No one knows who killed poor Johnny but his body was carted off the ship and onto dry land into a medical center on Kingshead. Was Johnny's ship attacked by the treacherous Spanish? Or was is the evil Ex - Queen and Ex - Wife of Goldtimbers, Marie Antoinette seaking revenge on her Ex- Husband? For this Reporter asks why Goldtimbers! - Gregory Shipha wk, Reporter for the Kingshead Times Goldtimber's Final Requests and Will *Goldtimbers is to be buried on Padres Del Fuegos in his Family Grave with his Wife Sarah Goldtimbers. *the Family Fortune will go to the one who can find all three keys hidden in treasure chests across the carribean. For who can solve these Riddles "On the Island I govern look where my house stands, from the doors I see the seas, To the Port to Starboard side go! Find the key deep in the volcano which I stood" - Johnny Goldtimbers, Unknown date "To the Island of Cutthroats look to the grave that once held a mad man, a dead man no more alive then I am today. In the Grave find the key of fortune". - Johnny Goldtimbers, Unknown date "On not a island but a spit of land that is used by rumrunners look beyond a trap door 37 passes due east from a tree once used by a Bucaneer". - Johnny Goldtimbers, Unknown date 'The Goldtimber's lost Cache of Weapons and Fortunes' Due to the uncertain death of Johnathan Goldtimbers, only he knew where his priceless stash of expensive and most powerful pistols, muskets, bayonets, and swords lay. Since he mentioned breifly the Cache is in on a uncharted island as well has a Fountain he spoke of. I am not certain what he was blabbering about but Good luck to anyone who findes his Fortune. There is a Map he keeps in his desk in his office to this place. The Navy wouldn't allow me to retrive it for some reason? I think someone is already on the hunt! - Greg the lawyer. P.S the Keys where just a wild goose chase to stop people from finding his gold. Tricky and secretive fellow he was may God have mercy on his Soul. Rest. In. Peace Johnathan Goldtimbers! Funeral Johnny's Funeral is set to take place at Antik, Padres Del Fuegos, in the Catacombs in the Family Grave on Saturday, July 21, 1744 at 6:00 PM Eastern Time. *Server: Antik *Island: Padres Del Fuegos *Where: Catacombs, Family Grave *When: July 21, 1744 at 6:00 PM – 8:00 PM Eastern Time *By the King's Demand the Funeral has been moved to the 21st thumb|left|304px|Funeral March requested for the Funeral Estates Sale Johnny's Furniture will be sold through out the week in his Home on Padres Del Fuegos. The Area will be guarded by a Elite Force Code Named: "The King's Dragoons". ''His furniture includes rare and pricless artifacts from all over the world from royal thrones of Egypt to the Tea Sets of ancient Chinese Emperors. All Items in House including House must be Sold. '''Estate Sale Continued' ' ' Category:Fan Deaths Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO